Find the range of the function
\[f(x) = \left( \arccos \frac{x}{2} \right)^2 + \pi \arcsin \frac{x}{2} - \left( \arcsin \frac{x}{2} \right)^2 + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x^2 + 6x + 8).\]
Answer: First, we claim that $\arccos x + \arcsin x = \frac{\pi}{2}$ for all $x \in [-1,1].$

Note that
\[\cos \left( \frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x \right) = \cos (\arccos x) = x.\]Furthermore, $-\frac{\pi}{2} \le \arcsin x \le \frac{\pi}{2},$ so $0 \le \frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x \le \pi.$  Therefore,
\[\frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x = \arccos x,\]so $\arccos x + \arcsin x = \frac{\pi}{2}.$

In particular,
\begin{align*}
f(x) &= \left( \arccos \frac{x}{2} \right)^2 + \pi \arcsin \frac{x}{2} - \left( \arcsin \frac{x}{2} \right)^2 + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x^2 + 6x + 8) \\
&= \left( \arccos \frac{x}{2} \right)^2 - \left( \arcsin \frac{x}{2} \right)^2 + \pi \arcsin \frac{x}{2} + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x^2 + 6x + 8) \\
&= \left( \arccos \frac{x}{2} + \arcsin \frac{x}{2} \right) \left( \arccos \frac{x}{2} - \arcsin \frac{x}{2} \right) + \pi \arcsin \frac{x}{2} + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x^2 + 6x + 8) \\
&= \frac{\pi}{2} \arccos \frac{x}{2} - \frac{\pi}{2} \arcsin \frac{x}{2} + \pi \arcsin \frac{x}{2} + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x^2 + 6x + 8) \\
&= \frac{\pi}{2} \arccos \frac{x}{2} + \frac{\pi}{2} \arcsin \frac{x}{2} + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x^2 + 6x + 8) \\
&= \frac{\pi^2}{4} + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x^2 + 6x + 8) \\
&= \frac{\pi^2}{6} + \frac{\pi^2}{12} (x + 3)^2.
\end{align*}The function $f(x)$ is defined for $-2 \le x \le 2,$ so the range is $\boxed{\left[ \frac{\pi^2}{4}, \frac{9 \pi^2}{4} \right]}.$